Special Day
by isabellajowell
Summary: Two years after the badminton accident, Cece and Logan reunite and begun dating 3 months later. And they are having their special one year anniversary. Please read and review, thank you :)
1. Before the Night Comes

**I DO Not own Shake It Up, any of the characters and Apple! Hope you guys enjoy this long One Shot :)**

*** To be honest, I only want to write this story as a Small One Shot but when i started, i tend to keep going until its a very long One shot so now i split the story into 2 parts.**

* * *

**Special Day**

Today is a very special day for Logan and Cece. Why, you ask? This very special day is their one year anniversary. They bumped into each other at the mall two year after the badminton accident. They became an official couple after 3 months, with the help of the gang, off course, as Cece don't have faith in their new status. After a year together, the love brewed between them only got stronger as they are not afraid to be honest to each other due to their past of insults and criticism.

"Relax! Relax! It's going to be ok! Everything will be fine… Cece will love this….. I hope…. "Logan murmured to himself. This is like the longest night he have ever had. Logan really hopes Cece will love this.

In the garden of vines and bushes of red roses set a pavilion in the middle submerged among bushes with twinkling lights. Inside the pavilion set a small glass round table with two chairs with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Logan spent this whole day setting everything up, with the help of the gang of course. Logan set this special extra romantic dinner for Cece because he knows that this time next year both of them have to head off to college and he have no idea how it will turn out for both of them. He knows Cece and Rocky is eyeing on Julliard School in New York but he himself have yet decide his own choice of college yet. He really….

'RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG…. RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG….' As Logan is loss in his thoughts, his phone starting ringing. Logan took out his iPhone with the screen saying "Rocky".

"Hey, Rocky! Is Cece with you?" Logan asked as he answers his phone, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Hi Logan! Yup, Tinka is helping Cece getting ready, she should be ready by 6, you can come by anytime now. Have you set up all the decorations? Is Ty and the others still with you?" Rocky whispered into her phone while Cece is in the bathroom.

"Yes, everything is set. Ty is helping me check all the last minute details. Deuce and Dina just left. We should be leaving in 10 minutes. Thank you so much, Rocky. I really would not have done all this without your help." Logan said, looking over his shoulder to see how Ty is doing.

"Perfect! You are welcome, Logan. I am just really happy for you guys, besides…. Oh, Cece is coming out of the bathroom. See you later, bye!" Just before Logan can say anything, Rocky hung up the phone.

"Hey men, everything is set. You ready to go?" Ty said while walking up to Logan.

Logan nodded his head and they started to walk to Logan's car.

**At Jones Apartment:**

"Rocky! What time is it? Is it 6 yet? …. Where is my mascara? " Cece shrieked while hunting for her mascara through her make up table.

"Relax Cece! You still have half an hour before Logan arrives. Don't worry! He will still love you no matter how you look, with or without mascara!" Rocky said trying to calm down the jumpy-Cece.

"Found it! Awww…. thank you Rocky!" Cece said as she threw her arms out to give a hug to Rocky.

"Hey! Forgetting something?" an old country accent voice entered the room. Rocky and Cece giggled and pulled Tinka into a group hug.

**30 Minutes Later…..**

"Ding Dong…. Ding Dong…."

Rocky came out of Cece's room and opened the door to Logan and Ty.

"Hi Rocky! Is Cece ready?" Logan asked as Ty walked into the apartment.

Before Rocky could reply, Cece came out of the room wearing a black lace cowl neck dress with spaghetti straps, and at the end of her long legs was a pair of silver strappy perforated sandal heels. As Logan and Ty and lay eyes on Cece, both of them look as though their eyes are going to pop. Rocky and Tinka giggled behind Cece when they both saw the guy's astonished faces.

**_(after victoria secre_****_ts dot com / _**paste the below links to see Cece's outfit.  


**_dress: /sale/clothing-dresses/lace-cowlneck-dress?Product ID=130164&CatalogueType=OLS&search=true_**

**_Shoes: /shoes/pumps-and-heels/perforated-sandal-vs-collec tion?ProductID=147186&CatalogueType=OLS)_**

"Zam!" That is all Logan can say after 5 minutes of staring at Cece. Cece smiled at Logan as her cheeks were getting red. Ty return to Logan's side and gave him a slight shove to help him return to earth.

Logan walked a few steps to Cece and held out his hand like a man asking a lady to waltz. Cece ginned and gently rest her hand on Logan's, and together they walked out the house with their friends waving good bye to them.


	2. Here Comes the Special Moments

**On Logan's Car:**

"Where are we going?" Cece asked as Logan started his car.

Logan turned to give Cece a breath-taking smile and said "It's a surprise!" and held on to Cece's hand as he drove. Cece looked down to her white sparkling purse and blushed.

**After 20 minutes of driving….**

Logan stopped his car in front a wall of bushes and help unbuckle Cece's seat belt for her. After they get off the car, Logan held onto Cece's hand and directs her through an arch door hidden among the bushes. As the surprise appeared, Cece stared speechlessly at the pavilion with twinkling lights wrapping the pillars as Logan pulled her to the small round table. Logan pulled the chair out for Cece before sitting down beside Cece.

Just then, romantic music start to fill the air as a male waiter appeared to set their dinner in front of them and also to open their bottle of red wine for them.

"Wow, Logan! This looks really very expensive, how could you afford all this?" Cece asked as the waiter disappeared out of side leaving them alone again.

"I have been saving up all my Karate competition prize money for tonight. I really want to give you a magical and unforgettable evening. Do you like it?" Logan replied.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I love it. When you told me you are giving me a Cinderella evening, I did not expect it to be all this. Thank you, Logan. I really love this date." Cece leaned over to give Logan a peak on his cheek. Logan stopped Cece before she backed off to plant a breath kissing on her lips.

As they break apart, Logan lean his forehead onto Cece's with both of their eyes closed. Logan whispered "Cece, you look very beautiful tonight. Happy Anniversary! Thank you for everything. I love you!"

Cece blushed, "I love you too! Thank you."

Soon, they parted and they started eating their steak dinner, with both steaks cut into a shape of a heart. While they're eating, Logan told Cece some joke to make Cece laugh, whereas Cece will share her day spent with Rocky. Not long later, they finished their meal and were now enjoying their wine as they spent the evening with love and romance surrounding them.

As the night is getting dark, Logan stood up and held his hand out to Cece and said "May I?"

Cece smiled and place her hand on Logan's as he pull Cece out of the chair and towards the garden of roses. Dancing is one of the key to how they start this relationship as Logan asked Cece to teach him to dance so that he could make his move on her and also to pursue her to accept him a year ago. As they waltz, they will be loss in each other's eyes as they enjoy the pleasures of retrospection.

"Logan, this is a really perfect evening. I believe this date will be the top of my list. How did you come up with something like this?" Cece asked as they enjoy the breeze of love and romance from the music while slow dancing.

"Let's just say that Santa showed up early and brought elves to help me come up with this special anniversary dinner for us." Logan winked as Cece giggled at his reply.

"Is Santa's name Rocky? And the elves' names Ty, Tinka, Deuce and Dina? Hehe…" Cece asked.

Logan laughed and reply "I didn't know that you were so close to Santa. I just hope to spend this evening with you and enjoy every single time we have left before graduation."

"Logan, Julliard will never be between us. I promise, trust me." Cece looked at Logan, worried.

"I know and I will not let it be either. I will definitely support your dreams, Cece. No matter what, I will always be here for you." Logan said as he spins Cece around and pulls her back into his arms.

"I know you would. I always do." Cece said as she got lost into Logan's dreamy brown eyes. Logan stopped dancing as he lean forward to kiss Cece while Cece move her hands to Logan's neck to pull him closer to her. Behind them, the full moon shines brightly at them as if she gives her blessings to this loving couple.

**Back at Jones apartment:**

Cece and Logan were holding hands as they walked to Cece's apartment. As Cece reach into her purse to take out her keys to unlock the door, Logan pulled her close again for a hug.

"Happy one year anniversary. I had a great time and I hope you have sweet dreams tonight, my love." Logan said under his breath to Cece.

"Happy one year anniversary. I had a great time too. Thank you, Logan. I love you too. Good night" Cece said as Logan let her go. Logan gave her another breath-taking good night kiss before Cece turn to unlock the door and enter the apartment.

Cece gave one last smile to Logan before she closes her door. As she hear Logan's footsteps descend down the hall, Cece leaned her back on her front door ginning to herself.

Rocky came out of Cece's room, as she promise Cece she will stay overnight at the Jones' with Cece since her mom is working late tonight, and saw Cece's dreamy look. She knew she had a wonderful time. She opened her arms to Cece as Cece notice of her presence. Cece rushed into her arms and together they return to Cece's bedroom so that Cece can tell Rocky how the date went.

The End

* * *

Please tell me what you think of my story and if you like or dislike my story. Do you guys think i should make this a long shot?

But i may write more One Shots for Cogan, which will also relates to this story. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
